


New Blood

by FriendOfTheMarauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Title Changed, Was, Werewolf, WerewolfHarry, a wolf and his boy, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheMarauders/pseuds/FriendOfTheMarauders
Summary: Two years ago Harry defeated Voldemort. Since then he has travelled the word, afraid to use his own magic and guarding a secret. But what happens when he finds a wolf pack and vegetarian vampires in a little known town in Washington? How will they help help him get over his past? And will he find friends after everyone he used to know died?





	1. Wecome To Forks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Twilight Series is a guilty pleasure of mine. Well, less the story and more the lore. It's interesting. Though I can barely get through the movies without cutting out the middle ones and skipping to the end of the last one. However, the fanfics are fun. Especially Harry Potter crossovers.  
> Also, do excuse timeline inconsistencies. I played god a little bit to make things flow a little better. And so Harry wouldn't be in his late twenties.  
> Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. That honour goes to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own Twilight. Have fun reading my crappy writing.

“It’s your fault you know.” An icy voice poured like molten silver in his ear.

“Shut up” The boy murmured.

A flash of red and green illuminated his vision then faded away just as suddenly.

“You left them” the voice hissed.

Muffled yells cascaded around him.

“They are all gone.”

The scent of dust, sweat, and blood met his senses.

He clutched his head.

“Shut up!”

“Because of you…” the voice whispered.

Lifeless, mangled bodies filled his mind.

“Stop!” the boy pleaded. The voice laughed but faded away as the boy fell to his knees.

 

 

Harry woke in pain, his head throbbing. For a moment he feared it was his scar, but that hadn’t happened in years and was never going to happen again. The once unsightly, obvious mark had finally faded into a barely visible thin white line and was easier to hide under his fringe. He sighed as he sat up and massaged his temples. Just a headache.

Standing, he pulled on a pair of black jeans and a simple grey tee. Shoving his feet into his trainers, he grabbed his backpack and left the room. He made his way downstairs and into the lobby of the hotel, walking over to the desk. He checked out quickly and exited into the gentle rain outside. He stared up at the sky, rain hitting his face.

“Where to now?” he muttered.

Left.

That’s where. He turned calmly and started walking down the street. He walked for over an hour, simply following his gut. The way he had been doing for the past two years. Ever since He died and Harry…

“Hey, kid? You alright?” a worried voice called out and Harry turned.

A man was stood halfway between him and a police car. The driver side door was open and the man was dressed in uniform. Harry blinked in confusion but came to his senses quickly.

“Oh, yes sir. I’m fine.” He nodded.

The officer walked closer. “You sure, kid?” he looked at Harry’s skinny form. The rain hadn’t let up and the nineteen-year-old was thoroughly soaked. “Where’re you headed?”

Harry shrugged.

“Do you want a lift into town?” the man offered, gesturing to the car.

Harry smiled but shook his head. “No thank you, officer. But if you could give me directions to the nearest hotel?”

The officer looked puzzled, “We don’t have any hotels here in Forks. There’s plenty in Seattle?”

“Oh.” Harry hummed, but shrugged with a smile. “Never mind then sir. Thank you for telling me.” He started to turn and walk away but the man placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry tensed, but relaxed when he looked and him. He was concerned.

“Why don’t I take you to the station and you can work out some plans, yeah?”

Harry sighed. He wasn’t going to let him go without some form of help, was he? He nodded and followed the officer to the car and got into the passenger side.

Harry smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, “Thanks for giving me a ride, sir. Sorry I’m getting your car all wet.”

The officer shook his head. “It’s no problem. I’m Charlie Swan, chief of police.” He introduced as he started the car down the road. “So, what’s your name?”

“Harry.” Harry replied with a small smile.

“Why were you out in the rain? Are you a runaway, or something?”

“Or something.” The boy had a sad look in his eye as he stared out of the car window at the road.

Charlie frowned. “Do you have anyone you can stay with? Anyone you can call?”

Harry shook his head.

“Is that all you have?” the officer nodded to the backpack on Harry’s lap. It was as soaked through as he was.

Harry hugged it close to him but shook his head. “I have money.” He said, as though just that would dissuade Charlie’s concern. It didn’t.

The man sighed. “Would you like to come live with me until you figure things out?” he offered.

Harry stared at him. “…No offence, but you’ve just met me. What if I’m a criminal or something?”

“And are you a criminal Harry?” Charlie asked with a smirk.

“Well, no… but you don’t know that.”

Charlie laughed. “I like you already kid. And I think that if you were a criminal, you wouldn’t accept a ride from a police officer.”

Harry looked sheepish again.

“Look, my daughter moved out  four years ago, so I have a free room.” Charlie offered again.

“Are you sure?”

Charlie nodded.

“Okay”

 

Harry bit his lip as he stared up at the police chief’s house. “Are you really sure I can stay here? I can pay you back…”

Charlie smiled, “No need. Just keep the place tidy and you can stay as long as you need.” He unlocked the door and led the boy inside.

The kitchen is just through there, he gestured off to one side and harry saw an open door that led into a small looking kitchen/dining room. He nodded and followed Charlie through the living room and up a set of stairs. Charlie led him to a door furthest down the hallway. “This is you. I hope you like purple, haven’t touched this room since Bella moved out.” The door was opened, and Harry looked around the room. There was a double bed against one wall with cream coloured sheets. It was neatly made up and Harry set down his bag on it.

Next to the wardrobe was a desk that had a handful of trinkets on it but was mostly clean. The dark wood matched nicely with the dusty purple walls.

Harry smiled at Charlie. “Thank you, sir.”

“No problem.” The officer nodded from the doorway. “My room is just down the hall, and the bathroom is right next to it.” He glanced at his watch. “I need to get back to my patrol now, but there’s food in the fridge. Not much, I’m not the best cook, but you can have anything you want. Just not the beer.”

Harry nodded.

“I should be back at four. If you want to go out there’s a spare key by the door. Just lock it behind you.”

“Yes sir.”

Charlie smiled, “and no more of this sir business. Makes me feel old. Call me Charlie.” And with that, he was gone.

 

Harry sat on the bed. It was comfy. Harry couldn’t remember the last time he had slept on a bed this soft. He had found it was hit or miss with hotels.

He lay back with a sigh. He smiled, content. Charlie seemed nice.

“Too bad you’re nothing but a monster”

Harry glared. “Shut up. I am not a monster.”

“Really? Then how come all your friends are dead?”

Harry stood and growled, “Shut up and get out of my head.”

The voice laughed but did silence.

Harry frowned, sitting back down. He looked down at himself. He was still soaked through and was getting the bed wet too. Rummaging through his bag, he pulled out a fresh set of clothes and a towel.

After a quick shower and some dry clothes, he felt relaxed. He ran a hand through his hair. It was long now, falling just short of his shoulders. The weight of it helped tame the wild mop it was so Harry never bothered to cut it. He found that it had a subtle wave to it which he surprisingly liked.

His stomach rumbled and he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Charlie was right to say there wasn’t much food. The fridge was mostly stocked with beer. He hummed and searched the cupboards. Charlie had the essentials, but nothing substantial. In the freezer he found Tupperwares of what were probably leftovers.

He grabbed a couple slices of bread and put them in the toaster, pulling out a jar of jam he had seen in a cupboard. It wasn’t much but it was something for now.

 

A little while later Harry was sat in the living room, reading a book, when he heard someone at the front door. It opened to reveal a tall woman with copper skin and long black hair. She was carrying a bag in one hand and had a pleasant smile on her face. She did a double take when she saw Harry.

“Oh, hello” she sounded a little confused.

Harry stared at her. He flushed a little. “Hi…”

“Is Charlie in?” the woman asked, still standing in the doorway.

Harry shook his head. “He’s at work.”

“Oh.”

The two stared at one another for a moment.

“I’m Harry.” Harry said quickly.

The woman looked sad for a brief second, but finally stepped inside fully, closing the door behind her. “Sue Clearwater. I just came over to drop this off.” She lifted the bag she was carrying. She placed it down to the side. “So, Harry,” the name lingered longer than it probably should have. “I haven’t seen you around before. How do you know Charlie?” she took a seat in the armchair by the window.

Harry shifted and put his book down on the coffee table. “We only just met today. I had nowhere to go so he’s letting me stay here for a bit.”

“That was kind of him” Sue said, though she had a hint of suspicion on her face.

Harry nervously rubbed his arm. “Do, er, you want a drink..?”

Sue blinked, but nodded. “A coffee would be lovely. Thank you. Black, one sugar.”

Harry practically fled to the kitchen. He hadn’t felt such tension since Scrimgeour and Percy visited the Weasley house under false pretences. He set about making a cup of coffee for Sue and tea for himself, using plenty of sugar. He was in need of something sweet.

He brought the drinks through and saw Sue was on the phone. He set her cup down and walked back into the kitchen with his, giving her some privacy. A few minutes later, he returned, and the woman was watching the tv, sipping at her drink every now and then.

She turned to look at him when he sat down. “That was Charlie.” She smiled. Harry sensed she was more relaxed with his presence than earlier. “He’s on his way home now. She shouldn’t be too long.” Harry nodded and picked up his book, beginning to read.

“Fantastic Beasts and where to find them?” sue questioned.

“Huh? Oh… yeah. Fantasy creatures. Centaurs, Dragons… Werewolves…” he trailed off. “Stuff like that.” He heard the faint voice in his head hiss.

“Monster” he clenched his fist and looked up at Sue with a forced smile.

“I love that sort of thing.”

Sue nodded, “You remind me of my son, Seth.” She sipped her coffee. “He’s around your age I’d guess. When he was younger, he adored when I’d tell him stories.”

“How old is he?”

“he turned eighteen a few weeks ago. And how old are you?”

“Nineteen.”

Sue hummed. “You look younger than that. I thought you might be seventeen.”

Harry shrugged, “I get that a lot.”

“So what will you be doing here in Forks?”

“I’m not quite sure yet. I’ve spent the last couple years just travelling.”

”Your parents let you do this?”

Harry shook his head sadly, “My parents died when I was very little, and the family I was put with don’t really care what I do.”

Sue gave him a brief look of pity, which Harry hated, but it didn’t last too long. “Maybe you could settle down here in Forks? If you need a job, I’m sure I could ask around.” She offered.

Harry laughed nervously, “I appreciate the offer, but both my parents and my godfather were loaded. When they died I inherited enough to live at least five lifetimes without needing to work a day.”

Sue looked at him, shocked.

“I know, I don’t look rich. I just don’t like flaunting. I’d rather just stay away from attention.”

“If you’re as well off as you say, why don’t you buy a house or stay in a hotel?”

Harry shrugged, “I have stayed in hotels in the past, but Charlie insisted I stay here. He even refused to let me pay him back.” He ran a hand through his hair. “And like I said, I travel a lot. Maybe if I find somewhere I like, I could get a house there, but for now I’m not sure.”

Sue nodded in understanding. “Well, you seem like a good kid. And goodness know Charlie needs company. He has me, but I know he’s been upset since Bella left; even though she and her daughter visit.”

The door opened and Charlie entered. He greeted Sue with a kiss and smiled at Harry.

“I see you and Sue have met.”

Harry nodded, “She was just telling me about your daughter.”

Charlie smiled fondly, “Ah, Bella. You should meet her some time.” He sat down on the armchair and looped an arm around Sue, who shifted to sit on his lap.

“That would be nice,” Harry agreed.

Sue hummed in thought, “Charlie, what do you suppose I bring Seth and Leah over tomorrow?” 


	2. Well this is new

That Saturday, Sue brought Seth and Lea to the house. The second they stepped in, Harry could smell something different about them. Lea had entered first, she was a few inches taller than him at 5’6” and had short black hair that framed her face nicely. She wore a jeans and sleeveless top that revealed a round tattoo on her shoulder. She paused as she entered and eyed Harry suspiciously.  
Next entered Seth. The moment Harry saw him, he gasped. The eighteen-year-old was tall and slim, his skin a warm russet-brown that was unblemished. His short ebony hair revealed a boyish face, and large brown eyes that Harry couldn’t help but stare into. He wore a light brown sleeveless hoodie that showed off a tattoo identical to his sister’s; as well as cargo shorts and trainers. There was a goofy grin on his face as he entered, which turned to a look of awe.  
“Woah…” he heard the boy mutter.  
Leah looked between the two and realisation dawned on her face as she stared, shocked.  
Sue came in just behind them with Charlie and watched in confusion and worry.  
“Kids?” She asked.  
Seth blinked and looked to his mum.  
“What’s going on?” Charlie asked.  
“Mum… I think I just imprinted.” Seth whispered and the look on Sue’s face mirrored her daughters.  
She looked to Charlie, who was stood awkwardly by the door, two full shopping bags in his hands. Sue composed herself quickly. “Come on love, lets go put the groceries and let these three get to know one another.” She hurried the confused man into the kitchen and closed the door, leaving the three alone.  
Leah snapped her fingers in front of both boys faces. Harry was the first to snap out of his daze.  
“What are you?” he asked, his voice soft and curious. Leah tensed.  
“What are we? What are you?” she hissed, stepping towards the boy.  
Seth grabbed her shoulder, “Leah, stop. Calm down.”  
“Calm down? He could be a threat.”  
“He isn’t a threat. And even if he were, you wouldn’t be allowed to hurt him.” Seth furrowed his brow.  
“Uh…” Harry observed the siblings wearily. “Can you tell me what’s going on?”  
Seth snapped his focus onto the boy and his face softened.  
“Look, why don’t we just start over.” Harry suggested. He held out a hand. “I’m Harry.”  
Seth shook his hand, despite his sister’s glare. “Seth. So, can you tell me what you are? You smell different. But not like the Cullens, you smell nicer. And you’re British? Mum didn’t mention that.”  
Harry blinked at the fast-paced information. He shook his head. “You first. I can sense something off about you two. I don’t sense it on your mum.”  
Seth looked to Leah, who just glared.  
“Can I tell him?” the boy asked, excitement in his voice.  
Leah grumbled out a “fine” which got Seth to grin brightly. “But don’t blame me if Jacob kills you.”  
Seth seemed to ignore that last comment. “We’re werewolves.”  
Harry’s eyes narrowed and his heart skipped. “No, you’re not.” He said matter-of-factly.  
Seth cocked his head in question.  
“I know werewolves. You two are different.”  
Leah rolled her eyes. “We’re shapeshifters.” She elbowed her brother. “Remember what the leech said?”  
Seth nodded. “Oh, right.” He laughed. “We can turn into wolves.”  
“So, you’re animagi?”  
“What’s that?”  
Harry stared at the two in disbelief but shook his head. “Never mind. And what did you mean earlier. You imprinted?”  
Seth shifted and looked at his sister for help. She rolled her eyes at his pleading gaze but explained, “Our pack has the ability to imprint. It basically means they can find their soul mate. Its involuntary and a pain in the ass.” She spoke bitterly but Seth frowned.  
“Just because you haven’t yet, doesn’t mean you won’t.” he looked back at Harry and saw his face. It was surprisingly calm.  
“And you think you imprinted on me?” he sighed.  
Seth nodded. “When a wolf meets the eyes of their imprint, they know.”  
“What, love at first sight?” Harry scoffed.  
Seth shrugged. “Kinda. It’s not falling in love, its more that who we imprint on becomes the centre of our worlds. We become what they need us to be. A friend, a partner. That sort of thing.”  
Harry hummed and nodded, closing his amber eyes. He had no idea how to feel about this news, but he tried not to freak out. A lot had happened to him over the years, this was nothing compared to dying and coming back. He could deal with this.  
“I guess it’s my turn now?”  
Leah seemed hocked at how calm he was but Seth just grinned and nodded. If harry were in a different mood, he would say that Seth reminded him of an overgrown child.  
He sighed, “I’m a wizard.” He stared at their blank faces. “I have magic. Real magic. Not that muggle stage show stuff, but true magic.”  
Seth stared at him with bright eyes, “What can you do with it?”  
“Almost anything.”  
“Prove it.” Leah said bluntly.  
Harry shook his head, “I haven’t used my wand in years.”  
Leah scoffed and Harry glared at her. “Fine, I can’t use my wand, but I can show you something else.” He led them up to his room where he fished something out of his bag. He pulled out a large scrapbook that didn’t seem as though could actually fit in there. He sat on the bed and opened up the book, flicking to a certain page. Both Leah and Seth gasped at the sight of the moving picture. In one book was a picture of a large group of teenagers in a school uniform. They each held a glowing stick and Seth recognised Harry stood in the centre, though he looked younger.  
“Do you believe me?” Harry asked.  
Leah still looked a little sceptical be nodded. She crossed her arms and stared at her brother and Harry. She rolled her eyes. “I’m gonna go help mum.” She turned and left the room.  
Harry watched the woman leave then turned to Seth, who was staring at the photo in awe. He smiled sadly. “I miss them.”  
“Huh?” Seth snapped his eyes away from the scrapbook and to Harry, eager curiosity to learn more about him.  
Harry realised he has spoken out loud and looked away. “It’s nothing.”  
“Tell me about them.”  
Harry looked up into the shifter’s eyes and saw sincere curiosity. He nodded, picking up the book and sitting on the bed. Seth joined him.  
“This was taken when I was fifteen.” Harry began. He pointed out a girl with long bushy hair and dark skin beside him. “This is Hermione. She was one of my best friends.” He frowned and blinked back a vision of her, dead and bleeding on the ground after having her throat ripped out by Fenrir Greyback. “She was brilliant. The smartest witch of our age I always thought she and Ron would end up together.” He moved onto a tall, lanky boy with freckles. “This is him. He was my other best friend…” he sighed, seeing his mangled form twisting and writhing before the feet of a pale, blood-soaked man. “Luna and Neville,” he indicated a petite, dazed looking girl with long pale hair, and a fairly chubby boy. “I didn’t know them as well as I should, but they were my friends.” His hands were shaking gently as he pointed out two tall, identical boys. “Fred and George,” he laughed, “the finest pranksters I know.” He recalled George clutching a bloody Fred in tears, not caring about his now missing hand.  
Seth placed a hand on his. “W-what happened to them?”  
Harry paused. “There was a war. Almost everyone was killed.”  
“Is that why you left?”  
Harry shook his head. “No. I stuck around after it ended… but something happened when I went home. I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Monster…” the voice whispered in his brain as he tore his hand away from Seth’s.  
He stood abruptly, the scrapbook falling to the floor. “We should go downstairs.”


	3. Vampires?

“What did he say?” Seth asked his sister.

Leah put her phone in her pocket. “He wants us to meet him at the Cullens’.”

“Why can’t he come here?” Harry asked.

“He’s with Nessie.” Leah rolled her eyes but didn’t elaborate.

Harry looked to Seth.

“His imprint.”

“Oh.” He followed Seth to the car and sat in the back.

Leah started the vehicle and headed in the opposite direction of the town centre. The trees grew thick and Harry almost didn’t notice the road Leah had just turned on to. He would have missed it if he were driving.

They reached the front of a large house that seemed to be made mostly of windows. As Harry got out of the car and walked up to the door his nose wrinkled in confusion. He had never smelt this smell before, at least as he was now. It was sweet, like honey. Seth came up behind him and knocked on the door. A very pale, very beautiful woman with blonde curls and golden eyes, a colder colour than the amber his were, greeted them.

Harry tensed and his eyes widened, realising just what had answered the door. Seth grabbed his hand calmly and squeezed it, sensing his imprint’s worry.

“Hey Rose.” Seth smiled at the woman who was looking at Harry as if she wanted to be nowhere near him. “Jacob said he’d meet us here.”

Rose slowly looked away from Harry. “He’s in the living room.” She moved aside and the shifter gently led Harry inside, Leah following after them.

What happened next, however, made Seth wish Jacob had come to Charlie’s house instead.

“You turned a child?” Harry yelled at Rose, removing his wand from its almost permanent place in his pocket and aiming it at the woman. Jacob was sat with Nessie on the couch. They were reading a book peacefully until Harry had entered. Now though, both Jacob and Nessie were staring at Harry in shock and seconds later, seven more vampires were in the room having heard the commotion. 

Seth stepped between Harry and Rose.

“Woah, Harry, cam down. That’s Nessie, she isn’t what you think.” Seth put a hand on Harry’s outstretched arm. “Just put that away and let’s talk, okay?”

Harry stared at Seth and lowered his wand. He looked down at it slowly and his eyes widened. The weapon fell to the ground as he let it go, realising just what he was doing.

Screams played in his head and flashes of light obscured his vision as he struggled to breathe.

Seth stared at the boy, scared.

No-one moved.

Harry clutched his head.

“What’s happening?” Seth asked, panicked and Carlisle rushed over.

“Panic attack.” He said. “We need to sit him down. Emmett, go get a glass of water.” The doctor ordered. “Jasper, can you try calm him?” he asked as Seth somehow got Harry to sit on one of the sofas. The blonde nodded.

Harry’s breathing slowed and he relaxed. The screaming died down and he could see everyone staring at him. He was handed a glass of water and his hands shook as he took a sip.

“Harry?” Harry looked up at Seth. He nodded. “Are you okay?”

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling relaxed. “I think so…” he looked down, then to Leah. “And know you know why I don’t use my wand.” He laughed bitterly. “Where is it?”

A somewhat pale Leah handed it to him and harry shoved it in his pocket.

“Thanks. So…” he looked at the vampires surrounding him. “Hi. Mind telling me what exactly is going on?”

Carlisle smiled reassuringly. “My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my family. My wife, Esme,” he introduced a brunette with equally pale skin to the rest of the vampires. She had a warm smile and kind eyes. “Emmett and Rose,” he gestured to a really tall muscular vampire who looked at him worriedly, and the woman who had let them inside who Harry had aimed his wand at. She glared at him. “Jasper and Alice,” a slender blonde with an unreadable expression and a short woman with a pixie cut whose distant smile reminded him of Luna… “And Edward, Bella, and Renesme.” Harry looked at the little girl who was now in the arms of a couple whose appearances she strongly resembled.

His eyes narrowed, reminded of the reason he made the decision to brandish his wand for the first time in two years.

“She wasn’t turned.” Edward said. “Bella gave birth to her before she became a vampire. She is my daughter.” Harry stared in shock.

“Oh” was all he could say. He groaned, “Merlin, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“It’s alright,” Bella smiled at him. “There was no harm done.”

“No harm” Rose scoffed.

She was promptly ignored.

The final person on the room coughed, reminding everyone of his presence. “Seth, you have something to tell me?”

“Oh, right. Earlier mum introduced me and Leah to Harry. He’s staying at your dad’s house, Bella. Anyway, I imprinted on him and it turns out he’s a wizard. Like, wand waving and moving photos and-“ Leah put a hand over her brother’ mouth. The three looked around at the shocked faces in the room.

Seth pulled Leah’s hand away and laughed nervously. “This is Harry. Yeah. Heh.”

Harry smiled sheepishly. “Hi… again, I am so, so sorry. I just, haven’t had the best experience with vampires in the past and when a saw your daughter I kinda freaked. But yes, I am a wizard.” He confirmed, thinking back to the war… What happened to Ron… There had been a handful of vampires on His side. He didn’t need much more than that to end up with a quarter of the light dead by them alone.

“Carlisle, what do you mean?” Edward asked. Harry looked up, wondering if the man had spoken without him realising.

Carlisle hummed. “I apologise, but I have had encountered wizards and witches before. I am just curious as to why you smell different.”

Everyone looked at him.

Harry paled. “Different?”

Carlisle looked at him in concern, “When I was a part of the Volturi they had meetings with people who possessed magic. They smelled like electricity, almost. You smell that way too, but there’s something more to it, like smoke.”

“Harry?” Seth asked.

The wizard tried to breathe.

“Monster” the voice that plagued his mind sung, cackling. “He’ll leave you too” it taunted.

“Don’t listen to it.” Edward had set his daughter down and walked over, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“What?”

“Breathe.” Edward instructed. “You aren’t a monster. Seth is here and he is not going anywhere.”

Everyone stared at them and Edward gave a meaningful look to Seth, who quickly jumped in.

“Harry? You can tell me. I’m here.” He squeezed Harry’s hand.

Harry drew a deep breath and looked into the boy’s eyes. He nodded.

“You know when you told me you were a werewolf?”

Seth nodded, “Yeah, I forgot what Edward said we were.”

“I told you that you weren’t because I know real werewolves.”

Seth nodded and then Harry saw it click in his mind. “You meant you…”

Harry looked away.

“So, what? You’re still you.”

Harry shook his head, “No, When I turn… I am not in control.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Seth soothed.

“You don’t get it.” Harry emphasised, “every month I very painfully turn into a beast. It’s like having thousands of hot knives pierce your body while hammers break every single bone. And when in that form, I don’t know friend from foe, I will attack any human I find. And if I don’t kill them, I turn them. If came across even my own mother in that form…” Harry was shaking. “Every full moon I have to lock myself up. And being confined, in such a way… I end up hurting myself. And afterwards, when I turn back, after going though the whole transformation again, I can remember every second of what happened. Last year I had a close call when I was in California. I managed to escape. I almost attacked a muggle family before being shot at by a passing policeman. Imagine being locked in your own mind, watching yourself do something so horrible as hurting an innocent family and not being able to do anything but regret it the next day.” Harry was in tears.

The vampires in the room watched the small boy’s breakdown and sympathised. Renesme walked over, Jacob wanting to pull her back but staying put.

She placed a hand on Harry’s cheek, and he was treated to images of her and her family interacting. It overrode the scenes of terror playing his mind and Harry was overwhelmed by the love in the vision. “You aren’t alone anymore.” The little girl said, far wiser than her age.

Seth pulled Harry into a gentle hug, “You have us now. You have me…”

There was a calm silence as everyone watched the couple. Renesme wandered back to Jacob, who wrapped her in a hug as he observed the scene in quiet curiosity.

“Thank you.” Harry whispered finally, sitting up straight and wiping tears from his face. He set about cleaning his glasses. “I’m sorry for causing a scene.”


	4. Knowlege

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning, this was a rushed chapter. I wanted to get something out since i havent posted in a while. Its not much, but its something.

“When’s the next full moon?” Jacob asked, and Harry sensed a forced calm as the man held his young imprint close.  
“In...” Harry paused to think. “Five days?” Five seemed close. He hadnt checked a calendar in a while. He usually didn’t need to, being able to tell what was coming a few days beforehand. His poor health in those days were a good indicator.  
Carlisle nodded, “Next Thursday, yes.”  
“You said you’re living with my dad?” Bella asked, a hint of worry in her voice.  
Harry nodded, “He insisted. Don’t worry, I refuse to put him in any danger. I’ll probably lose myself in the forest. Or I’ll leave Forks completely. I don’t spend much time in one place.”  
Seth gripped Harry’s hand. “No, don’t leave. Jacob, Leah, and I can keep an eye on you. Can’t we?” He looked hopefully at his alpha, who narrowed his eyes but nodded.  
“My family and I can offer an extra layer of protection.” Carlisle suggested.  
Harry shifted in his seat, but was pulled into a gentle one armed hug by Seth.  
The boy eventually nodded. A laugh escaped him as he remembered Remus being joined by the marauders, and imagined the sour looking Jacob with huge antlers on his head.  
Edward snickered too and everyone looked at them as if they had suddenly gone mad.  
“It’s nothing,” Harry blushed, though his eyes were sad.

There was a brief silence and Harry felt uncomfortable. Seth sensed this and stood, pulling his imprint up as well.  
“We’re gonna go get some air.” The taller boy declared, and Harry gladly allowed him to lead them both through the house and out the back door. They sat on a bench and looked out to the forest.  
“Thanks, Seth.” Harry leant into him, feeling very at ease despite having only met him that morning.  
Seth smiled. The two sat there for a few minutes in comfortable quiet, listening to the the wind in the trees and the birds sing.

“Harry?” Seth asked after a while.  
Harry looked up at him curiously.  
“So you were bitten, made?” He sounded as if he had been sitting on the question since he found out a little over an hour ago,  
With a frown, the bespectacled boy nodded as he ignored a hiss in the back of his mind. “Yes.” He reached a hand to his shoulder where his shirt hid his scar. Too many he had gained over the years, but that was the largest.  
“What happened?”  
Harry fought the voice in his mind and shook slightly.  
Seth noticed the struggle and quickly took his hand. “You don’t have to tell me. It’s okay. I wont push.” He soothed.  
Harry sighed, calmer. “No, I might as well.” He took a breath and steadied himself.

“The wizarding world had been at war for decades. Dark wizards and light wizards. It had just ended, so many people were lost. So many of my friends. My family.  
“I was key in the downfall of the dark lord. I was seventeen at the time, and all my life up until then had been hardship after hardship. After Voldemort fell, I was free to live. So I left the battlefield, and went to my godson, who was three years old. His father, Remus, was my honorary uncle. His parter, my godfather, had died in the battle. Remus didn’t fight. It was the full moon that night and he was so weak. Too weak to fight. He stayed with his son.  
“When I arrived, I had to break the news that the war was over and that Sirius was dead. In his grief, he forgot to take his potion. And when the moon rose and Remus transformed, he couldn’t keep his mind. His wolf sensed his mate was dead, which made it even worse.  
“I was inside, caring for Teddy, when Moony managed to break through the wards and crashed into the house. I tried to fight him off, get him back outside and away from the baby. I achieved this, but as I replaced the wards on the house, Moony, who I had incapacitated, woke up and ended up biting me. I managed to stun him again and get back into the house, but it was too late.  
“The next day, Remus was frantic. He felt terrible. It took me hours to get him to calm down, to get him to realise I didn’t blame him. I stayed with them for a couple months. But then i started having panic attacks when i used magic, and then when magic was used around me. Even when Teddy changed his hair colour, I remembered my friend, Tonks, who could do the same. So I left one night and started to travel.  
“I haven’t spoken to them since. I have sent the occasional letter telling them I’m still alive, but i don’t tell them where I am. I feel too bad for leaving in the first place. I can’t face him again.”

At the end of the story, Seth held him close. Harry’s eyes were misty and he blinked back tears.  
Harry sniffed, “I suppose we should go back inside.”  
Seth nodded mutely and they walked back into the large house where they found Jacob, Emmett, Renesme, and Edward in the living room. Jacob and Emmett were playing a video game together while Renesme watched, sat on her fathers lap. Edward turned his head to Harry and Seth, and smiled.  
The couple smiled back weakly and sat on one of the plush sofas.  
Edward looked up at the ceiling briefly and and grinned. “You should tell him where you are.”  
Harry blinked.  
“Remus.” Edward elaborated.  
“Alice?” Seth asked and Edward nodded.


	5. The other Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, here we have another exposition dump. I apologise, but oh well. Now you know why Harry doesnt take Wolfsbane.  
> I also changed how long Harry has been travelling so that it would fit better.  
> Also, have some fluff for the hell of it.

It was Sunday and Harry was over at the Cullens’ home curled up in on the sofa in the arms of Seth. It hadn’t taken him long to realise how safe the eighteen year old made him feel. Even the voice in his head didn’t torment him when he was with Seth. Just hiss.

Harry smiled. It had been a minor shock when he found out about being someone’s ‘imprint’ but he had to admit, it was nice. It was good to be certain about something for once. Especially when it came to romance.

He sighed pleasantly and stared up at Seth. His rich chocolate eyes had flecks of hazel in them and were focussed on the TV, his lips tilted in an everlasting smile. His deep russet skin that was close to his own in colour, though warmer and with less of a yellow undertone, was unblemished save a few dark freckles and seemed to glow in the golden sunlight that was streaming in through the windows.

He noticed Harry staring and looked down at him with a grin. “Like the view?”

Harry blushed but smirked, “Very much so.” He tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. His smirk softened into a gentle smile. “You’re beautiful.”

Seth leaned his head closer to Harry’s. “Not as beautiful as you,” he whispered. He leaned back and saw watched the blush on Harry’s face grow. “Go on a date with me.” He said in that same whisper.

“Yes,” Harry’s voice was also hushed.

“Wait, really?” Seth grinned.

Harry laughed, “Yes, really. I would love to go on a date with you. When?”

Seth blinked and his grin somehow grew. “How’s tomorrow night? At six?”

“Sounds great.” Harry smiled.

 

Jacob walked into the sitting room with Renesme beside him. The young girl had a smile on her face as she waved at Harry and Seth.

“Heya Ness,” Seth grinned.

“Are you two free now?” Jacob asked. His voice was stern.

Harry looked up. “Yeah. Why? What’s up?”

“I’m calling a meeting with Sam’s pack. They need to know there’s a new type of creature in Forks, and not to hurt you.”

“Urgh, Sam” Seth wrinkled his nose in mild disgust, making Renesme giggle.

“Sam?” Harry asked.

“The Alpha of the reservation pack.” Jacob explained. “He’s a bit of a dick.”

The girl giggled even more.

Harry nodded, “should you be using language like that around her?”

“She knows not to repeat it. Don’t you Nessie?”

Renesme nodded with a smile and ran away upstairs.

“Do you want us to come now?” Seth asked.

Jacob nodded, “yeah.”

“We running?”

“Yes.” Jacob affirmed and headed for the door. “Let’s go.”

“Running?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

Seth merely nodded. He stood and followed Jacob outside. The two boys went into the bushes and moments later emerged as giant wolves with clothes tied to their legs.

The larger one took off and the smaller approached Harry, it’s tail wagging slightly much like a dog’s.

It’s fur was shaggy and a sandy colour; it’s shoulders reached about one and a quarter metres above the ground; it was gangly looking, with oversized paws; and it’s eyes were a familiar chocolate brown flecked with hazel.

“Seth,” Harry gasped, releasing a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. “This is your wolf form?”

The wolf seemed to grin at him. He lowered himself to the ground.

Harry stared at him in confusion.

The wolf yipped and gestured to his back.

“You want me to get on your back?”

The wolf nodded.

“You sure?”

Seth huffed.

“Alright, don’t get all antsy.” Harry teased, walking over to climb onto the large wolf’s back. He was reminded of the time he rode Buckbeak that lesson in his third year, just like then he had barely enough time to hold on before almost being thrown off.

Seth had launched into a run as he heading the direction Jacob went in, careful to avoid trees with low branches, which Harry was happy for.

It wasn’t long before they reached a clearing where Harry could see a human Jacob with another human and two wolves.

Seth slowed and knelt again, letting Harry slide off. The nineteen year old ran a hand through his hair and laughed.

“I haven’t gone that fast since I last played quidditch.” He muttered as Seth disappeared behind a tree. He walked over to Jacob, standing a little ways back, before he was also joined by Seth, who took his hand gently.

“Is this the boy?” The human Harry didn’t know asked. He was tall and bulky, like Emmett, though he had a sour look on his face, dark skin, and brown eyes.

Jacob nodded. “This is Harry.”

Harry smiled. “Hello.” He said nervously.

Sam sniffed the air. “What is he?” He asked, eying Harry.

“Wizard.” Jacob replied. “And werewolf.”

“Wizard?”

Harry nodded, “magic is real. I would demonstrate, but...” he trailed off and Seth squeezed his hand.

Sam’s gaze seemed to grow even more suspicious. “You’ve seen this magic?” He directed at Jacob.

“No, but Seth and Leah have. And the Cullens admitted to having met more of his kind.” Jacob explained in a guarded voice.

Sam’s eyes narrowed at the mention of the Cullens, but he nodded. “Werewolf. Like us?”

“No,” Seth spoke up. “He isn’t a shapeshifter. He’s a true werewolf.”

“The painful, turn on the full moon kind.” Harry added in a small voice.

“And what does that mean for the people of Forks?” Sam asked.

“I have the ability to pass on my curse through bites on the full moon.” Harry admitted. “The wolf is violent, mad. The pain makes it worse. And being alone.” He stepped in closer to Seth’s side, craving the comfort of his warmth as the wolves beside Sam growled.

“But,” Seth spoke up at the dangerous look Sam was giving his Harry. “With us and the Cullens, we can keep him contained.”

Sam glared, “how do you know that will work?”

“My godfather was a werewolf. His friends found out and decided to learn to become animals so they could be with him on the full moon. As animals, they wouldn’t be cursed if bitten, nor would Moony seek to harm them.” Harry began, a pained look on his face. “My father was a stag, my other godfather a large dog, and their other friend a rat. Mind you, this was while they were at a boarding school. Moony had the potential to harm a lot of children. Before his friends managed the transformations, Remus would be locked in an abandoned building in a nearby village during his times as Moony. It was hard for him. Being cooped up like that, all alone. He ended up harming himself. After his friends learned to transform, they would sneak him out of the house and into the woods bordering the school. It was reckless, but Moony was calmer with them, less wild. There was only one incident in the two years they had with him at the school. And that was only because my godfather Sirius decided to endanger the life of his rival. Snape wasn’t hurt, but it was close.

“After my father died, Sirius falsely imprisoned, and the rat faked his own death, Remus could only lock himself up again. Still, there were no incidents in that time. When I was thirteen he became a teacher at the boarding school. One of the best. And at that point he had access to a potion that would allow him to keep his human mind. He would just curl up in his office and sleep the night away.” Harry finished with a sad smile. “The only time Moony ever ended up hurting someone was two years ago. But that was after his then husband, Sirius, died.”

“What happened?” Sam asked, curious but there was still danger in his voice.

“He broke through the wards. I got bitten while protecting his 3 year old son. Teddy is fine.” he added after seeing the look on Sam’s face.

Jacob watched the bulky man think over what he had just been told with caution. “You can’t harm him.” He warned, “I don’t like the idea of having a bloodthirsty monster in Forks any more than you do Sam, but he is an imprint.”

Sam’s emotions turned from dark thoughts to surprise. He stared at Harry, who was wrapped in Seth’s arms; and at Seth, who had a fierce look on his face.

“You?” He asked.

Seth nodded.

“You imprinted on a him? You’re gay??” Sam asked, taken aback.

Seth blinked and the fierceness dropped for a moment, replaced by a thoughtful glance at Harry. “Huh, I guess I am. Didn’t really think of it.”

“How did this happen? Imprinting assures the wolf gene gets passed on. How can you imprint on a guy?”

Realisation dawned on Jacob’s face as he too looked at Seth and Harry. “Yeah, how does that work?”

Harry blushed. “Well, some male wizards can carry children. My godfather, Sirius had the gene. He and Remus had Teddy.” He explained, half glad the focus of him being a werewolf was put of the picture for now, but half embarrassed that he was explaining this. “I suppose I must have the gene too. It makes sense, Sirius’ aunt was my grandmother after all.” He pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked up at Seth, who was watching him with sparkling eyes and a grin. Harry blushed.

 

Sam had a sour look on his face but said nothing more on that matter. “Back to your being incredibly dangerous. You are positive you can be contained?”

“What about that potion you mentioned?” Jacob asked.

Harry looked away. “I would if I could, but the ingredients are expensive, and buying it readymade is out of the question. Being outed as a werewolf in the wizarding community is like painting a target on your back and begging people to throw shit your way. Even worse for me considering who I am.” He reached a hand to his lightning bolt scar. “I could cover the cost fine, my parents were well off, but I haven’t been to a wizarding community since the war ended. You saw what happened when I even held my wand to Rose, being around that much magic would be too much.” He shuddered, pushing down images of green lights and bloody faces. “Not to mention I’d be mobbed as soon as I set foot near a group of wizards. After all, I’m the freaking boy-who-lived. Even wizards in China know my name.” He scoffed, his shame turning to anger.

“Boy who lived?” Seth asked.

Harry realised what he had just said and cringed. “I didn’t want to get into this...” he trailed off.

“I want to know.” Sam demanded.

Harry flinched -making Seth growl- but nodded. “In the wizarding community there are five classes. Muggles, those with no magic; Muggleborn, magicals who’s parents are muggles; Purebloods, who’s parents are magical; Squibs, who were born to magical parents but have no magic themselves; and Halfbloods, magicals who cant trace magic in their family up to at least both sets of grandparents. I fall into that class. My mother was muggleborn, my father was pureblooded.” He explained. “Decades ago there was a dark wizard who gained followers and started a war. His goal was to wipe out or subjugate all muggles and muggleborn.

“There was a prophecy made before I was born that a someone would come who was to be able to defeat the dark lord. The possibilities were narrowed to two children. A pureblood and a halfblood, me. The dark lord decided it was the halfblood, he too being of such a class no matter how he denied it. He came to my house on all Hallows Eve when I was fifteen months old. He killed my parents and tried to kill me.” His voice lacked emotion as he spoke. Seth held him tighter.

“He couldn’t do it. His spell backfired and he was weakened. His soul was torn from his body and he disappeared for ten years.

“From that moment on I was hailed as the boy who lived, the only known person to survive the killing curse, and the one who defeated the dark lord.” Harry scoffed. “They believed him dead. But when I was eleven he returned. However he was less than a ghost. He possessed one of my teachers so he could claim an artefact that would return him fully to life. He failed and disappeared again for three years. I was fourteen when he used my blood in a ritual to bring himself back to life. Within the next two years he regained his forces, took control of the government, and had the only wizard who could possibly beat him in an outright duel killed.” Harry forced back the image of Dumbledore, dead on the ground at the base of the Astronomy tower. “When I was seventeen, my friends and I set out to kill him. He had used very, very dark magic to cut his soul in to pieces and house them in separate things. This meant that his body could be destroyed but his soul would be safe and he could return. My friends and I destroyed every last object, and finally I killed him. The battle of Hogwarts, May 19th 2008.” He closed his eyes and saw the bloody corpses of his friends. “Almost everyone I knew died that day.” He trembled. “And after that I became the man-who-conquered. Mine is a household name in that world. If it were to come out that I was in America, I wouldn’t be left alone. I would be forced back to England, back to the wizarding world. Be the saviour they desire.

“If it came out that I was a werewolf, they’d be out for blood. Wish me and the one who turned me dead. Proclaim me inhuman, a new dark lord.”

“Are they that fickle?” Jacob asked, pale.

Harry laughed coldly, clutching his right hand. “You don’t know the half of it.”

‘I must not tell lies,’ he thought darkly.


	6. A perfect first

Harry sat on the sofa at Charlie’s house sipping a cup of tea. He wore a smart olive-green oxford shirt, skinny black jeans, and classic black converse trainers. His long hair was tied up neatly -read still in a mess- in a bun and some strands of loose hair framed his face.

Charlie came in and sat next to him with a beer in his hand. “Turn the telly down a bit,” he requested. Harry did and looked at him with a smile, waiting for him to speak. “Now, Harry, I’ve only known you a few days and I think you’re a good kid. But today you are going on a date with my partner’s son. I expect you to take care of him, don’t screw him over. Don’t be out too late, he still has school in the morning, and don’t do anything illegal. I’d hate to arrest you.” The man warned half-heartedly and took a swig of his beer.

“Of course, sir- Charlie.” Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “I assure you I have no intention of hurting Seth. Whatsoever. Nor do anything remotely illegal.” He added.  

Charlie nodded. “What time is he coming to pick you up?”

Harry glanced at the silver watch on his wrist. “In five minutes.” He said and no sooner was there a knock at the door. Harry stood, and so did the police chief.

“I’ll get it.” The man said gruffly, smiling. He walked over and opened the front door, but blocked Harry’s view of all but the top of Seth’s head. “Now then young man,” he heard Charlie say. “You be good to him. He’s a good kid. Get him back before eleven and don’t do anything that would put you in a cell.”

Harry chuckled at the repeated warning. He liked Charlie. He reminded him a little bit of Arthur Weasley, only with a little bit of Mad Eye thrown in. he walked over, putting his tea down first, and gently nudged Charlie out of the way. “Alright officer, we’ll be off now.” He grinned, looking up at the bemused face of Seth.

He wore a grey t-shirt underneath a black blazer, and black dress pants over a slightly muddy pair of black shoes.

“Hey Harry,” Seth beamed. “C’mon, we’ve got half an hour.” He grabbed Harry’s hand. “Bye Charlie,” he nodded at the man before excitedly leading Harry over to his mum’s car. “I borrowed it for the night,” he explained at the curious look on Harry’s face.

Harry nodded and got in the passenger side seat, buckling up with a calm smile on his face. Seth got into the driver’s side and got the car moving.

“So, where are we going? Or is it a surprise?” Harry asked.

Seth grinned at him, “First we’re going to this nice restaurant on the res.” He revealed.

“And then?”

“Well, that one’s the surprise.” Seth smirked.

Harry laughed, “Okay.”

The journey was about twenty minutes and Seth and Harry chatted pleasantly with one another.

Seth pulled into a small carpark. They both got out and Seth led the way.

The restaurant was bright, with huge windows showing an amazing view of the sea. Harry’s eyes shined brightly. They were directed to a table in a corner in the back and Seth, being a gentleman, pulled out Harry’s chair for him.

Harry laughed warmly at the display. “You don’t have to do that Seth. Though I admit, it’s a nice touch.” He grinned as he sat.

Seth sat opposite him. “Hey, I want to. Mum taught me manners; I might as well use them once in a while.” He laughed. It was soft and rich and seemed to pour over Harry like honey.

A waiter came by shortly, handed them menus, and took their drink order.

“This place is beautiful,” Harry muttered, looking around at the large windows and exposed wood of the restaurant.

“I know, just like you.” Seth teased, making Harry laugh again.

“Merlin, that was cheesy.”

Seth shrugged. “Who doesn’t like cheese?” he smirked, and Harry laughed harder, Seth joined in after a moment.

After the laughter stopped, Harry looked down at his menu. He looked back up at Seth, “What do you suggest?”

Seth thought for a moment. “The salmon here is good.”

 “I’ve never actually had salmon before.”

“Really? You’ve gone almost 20 years without eating salmon?”

Harry hummed in confirmation. “My relatives basically lived off beef, chicken, and pork. They didn’t like fish. At school there was only cod and the like.”

“Well then, you’re having salmon today.” Seth declared with a grin. “You’re gonna love it.”

Harry laughed, “Okay.”  

The waiter appeared with their drinks and quickly took down their food order. Harry getting salmon, and Seth ordering a burger and fries.

“Hey,” Harry began, taking a sip of his lemonade. “Why do Americans call chips fries?”

Seth looked at him funny.

“Okay, so in England, our crisps are your chips, and our chips are your fries. Though, we call skinny chips fries.”

“Oh,” Realisation flashed on Seth’s face. “Yeah, I wondered about you Brits’ sanity at fish and chips. Makes more sense now.” He mused, making Harry chuckle.

 

It was a couple hours later, and Seth and Harry walked out of the restaurant and got back in the car.

“I still think we should have split the cheque.” Harry said as they pulled out onto the road.

“And I think that it was right for me to pay full. _I_ asked _you_ out, remember.” Seth insisted.

Harry sighed in defeat, “Fine, but next time I pay.”

Seth chuckled, “Alright by me. That means there’s a next time.”

“Of course there’s a next time Seth.” Harry smiled.

They sat in a warm silence for the next five minutes, delighting in the other’s mere presence.

 

Seth parked the car in another carpark, this one bordering a forest. He led Harry through the trees until they reached a small break that overlooked the sea. The sun was setting, and Seth led Harry to stand beside him, leaning against a tree, to watch the sky darken. They were facing the wrong way to watch the sun, but the colours in the sky reflecting off the sea was just as beautiful. The wind was blowing gently and the leaves on the trees rustled pleasantly.

Seth reached a hand in is pocket and pulled out his phone. Tapping the screen, he set it down and a soft melody started playing before drums kicked in. He reached over and pressed a button and fairy lights Harry hadn’t noticed turned on.

“Care to dance?” Seth asked, offering his hand to an amazed Harry.

He gaped at Seth but snapped out of it a smiled, blushing. He nodded and took Seth’s hand. They danced until the song ended and the next began and even after. The stars shone brightly above them and it was only when the wind grew stronger that Seth and Harry stopped and decided to head back.

Harry shivered slightly as the wind blew against him. Seth handed him his blazer.

“Want another cliché?” he teased.

Harry laughed. “Thank you. But aren’t you going to be cold with just a t-shirt?”

“Nah, I’m always warm. Something to do with my wolf.” Seth shrugged and they reached the car. It was a short trip back to Charlie’s house, too short in Harry’s mind.

Seth walked him up to the door.

Harry hugged him deeply. “Thank you for today Seth. It was great.”

Seth hugged him back, “Thank you, too.”

Harry stared into the taller teen’s eyes. Seth stared back. Their faces grew closer until their lips met.

It was a short kiss. Gentle. Harry pulled away first.

“Good night Seth,” he smiled, sounding as if in a daze.

“Good night Harry.” Seth muttered and watched as Harry entered the house and closed the door.

 

Harry called out to Charlie that he was back and made his way to his room. He flopped on his bed and smiled, staring up at the ceiling.

“You don’t deserve him.” The voice that had not made a sound all day finally made itself known.

Harry scowled and sat up. “Shut up.”

“He’ll realise soon. And then he’ll leave you. Just like Ron. Just like Hermione… Just like Sirius.” The words dripped like acid.

“No. They didn’t leave me. They died.” Flashes of the last battle played in his head.

“They died because of you. Protecting you. Protecting a monster.”

“I wasn’t a monster. Not then.”

“Oh, you were. But now it shows on the outside.” The voice cackled and Harry clutched his face. The scent of Seth met his nose and he realised he still had his blazer on. He took it off and hugged it to his chest, the voice silenced itself with a hiss.

“I’m not a monster. And Seth won’t leave.” He muttered, hoping against all hope that he was right and the voice was wrong.


	7. Little lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being active, exam stress has been getting me down. But I'm back!And now, for what you've all been waiting for:  
> Harry's first transformation!
> 
>  
> 
> (Also, I plan on getting the next chapter out soon. don't hold me to it though, stress induced writer's block is an arse.)

It was Thursday. A terrible Thursday. Harry was at the Cullen’s again, resting on one of the large sofas. Seth was at school and would be for another few hours, and Harry longed for him to hold him.

He had gotten weaker and weaker as the week had progressed. Naturally, Charlie was deeply worried for the young man, but, with the backing of Carlisle, Harry told him he had a rare illness that meant he needed treatment that would make him week a few days every month.  

Harry was especially weak today, today being the full moon. Harry detested the anticipation, just wishing for it all to be over already.

He sighed heavily and rubbed his head. A massive headache had formed, and he massaged his temples to try soothing it.

On his lap was an old notebook. He was trying to write a letter to Remus like Edward had suggested a few days ago, but he couldn’t find the right words. He moved his pen over the paper in more attempts at words but then scribbled over them to try again and again.

He had been at it for half an hour already and it took another for him to finally be happy.

 

 _“Dear Remus and Teddy,”_ he wrote.

_“I want to say that I’m sorry. For leaving you and not telling you anything but how I am. To be honest, I’m only writing now because a friend suggested I do so. You see, I’ve met someone. He is incredible, and different. I want you two to meet him, and to hopefully regain contact with you._

_“I’m writing this on the day of the full moon. If tonight goes well, I may decide to stay here. You will know if I’ve decided to stay because you will have this letter. I plan on sending it tomorrow if the wolf hasn’t ruined everything._

_“Merlin, it’s hard writing. I still feel ashamed for leaving you both. I miss you though. You are my only family left and I abandoned you. I still have trouble with magic. I haven’t even used my wand since I left. I know it’s not exactly healthy, abandoning magic. I hope I can overcome my aversion to it. Maybe being around it again, in small doses, might help. I already am in some small way. I have managed to find a family of vegetarian vampires. Odd, I know. Apparently, they refuse to feed on humans, preferring animals instead. They pride themselves on being able to live with humans. There is even a half human half vampire child._

_“Granted, the humans don’t know about them being vampires except the child’s mother, who was turned after she almost died giving birth, but still. It’s a rather novel premise, and you would expect me to fear them, what with my experiences during the war. After all, I fear magic because of it. However, I have grown fond of the family. I have only known them a few days, but they are welcoming and friendly._

_“The guy I met isn’t a vampire, but a shapeshifter. He comes from a native American tribe that possesses the ability to transform into, get this, Wolves. It’s similar to the animagus transformation, although their clothes don’t change with them. It’s fascinating. And even more so when you factor in their ability to ‘imprint’. I was informed that when a shapeshifter meets the eyes of their soulmate, they would feel it. That’s what happened with Seth. After everything that’s happened to me over the years, I wasn’t all too fazed by it. But hey, turns out I’m gay. I knew there was a reason I kept checking out Seamus’ arse when at school. (Teddy, no repeating that word you hear me?)_

_“You really do need to meet him, Seth. He’s a year younger than me, really tall, and has this way of making me feel so at ease. He has the most amazing hazel eyes. We went on our first date the other day. He took me to a restaurant and then we watched the sunset and danced. It was amazing._

_“As you know, I have been travelling for the last two years. I spent the last few months in America of all places. Before that was Europe and Asia. Anyway, I’m now in Forks, Washington. It’s a small place, and the weather reminds me of England. I live with the police chief at 1671 Quinault Street. He insisted after finding me walking in the rain._

_“I told him I have a rare form of cancer that means I need to be hospitalised and quarantined a few days a month. The head of the vampire family, Carlisle, is a doctor and backed me up. Instead of the hospital I am staying at his house. Tonight, his family and Seth’s pack will be guarding me during my transformation. As you probably have guessed, I don’t have access to the Wolfsbane potion. Transformations have been hard over the years because of it. Locking myself up was hard. But tonight, they will be keeping close watch. They live by a forest, and I imagine it will be a similar experience to your nights with the marauders._

_“I hope it goes well, and I hope I see you soon._

_“Yours, Harry.”_

He tore out the notebook pages and pushed himself up to a sitting position with great difficulty, calling out for Esme. Carlisle was at work, and so was Edward, who taught piano. Emmett and Rose had left a few days ago for Alaska, visiting another vegetarian coven up there, and Bella often spent time with her daughter and Jacob away from the house. Alice was a freelance fashion designer so spent a lot of time in her room designing. She had already attempted to use Harry as a model the other day but had to release him when he grew too ill.

Jasper and Esme had the most free time. Jasper spent his time away from Harry. He had learned that the vampire didn’t handle emotions well. Or human blood, and while Harry was a werewolf, his blood, unlike the shapeshifters’, was still somewhat appealing to vampires. Especially since he was magical. The ‘electricity’ Carlisle had mentioned was rather attractive, apparently.

The female vampire loved having people to cook for and in the past couple of days Harry had spent at the Cullens’ she spent a lot of her time in the kitchen. She had Renesme to cook for, and the wolves, but the little girl didn’t have much of an appetite, and the wolves didn’t come around too often, barring Jacob.

Esme exited the kitchen at Harry’s call. She smiled at him in that way that reminded him of the late Mrs Weasley, who had been killed by that bitch Lestrange. He smiled back wryly.

“Do you have any envelopes?” he asked, voice raspy. He held up the pages in his hand.

Esme nodded, “Is that for your uncle?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Harry said. “If tonight goes well I’ll send him my address.”

Esme placed a gentle hand on the teen’s shoulder, “And it will. I’ll go get you that envelope. You’ll need some stamps too.” She left quickly in a blur, heading upstairs. She returned a couple moments later with envelope and stamps in hand.

 

That evening, at around 20:25 that Harry found himself in a clearing in the forest, supported by Seth. Jacob and Leah stood nearby with the Alice, Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper -Bella and Esme had stayed at the house with Nessie- and were waiting with little patience for the moon to rise. Two other shape shifters were with them, ones Harry had never met before. They were introduced as Quil Ateara and Embry Call. They were both around Jacob's age and were apparently a part of his pack. Harry greeted them with a weak nod.

At half past, a sliver of moon was seen, and the vampires scattered, creating a boundary around the clearing. Each spot along it could be reached by at least one of the vampires within seconds in case Harry bolted. Leah, Quil, Embry, and Jacob disappeared into the trees to disrobe and transform, Seth didn’t care about his clothes and transformed there, still supporting his imprint.

Harry let out a shaky breath. He had given his wand and glasses to Carlisle earlier and all he could do now was wait.

The pain hit him hard, he felt as though someone had hit him in the gut. He doubled over, letting go of Seth, and stumbled forward. He gritted his teeth, trying not to scream.

Seth yelped in worry and nuzzled Harry but backed away as Harry fell to his knees. His limbs were beginning to elongate now, the bones breaking audibly and twisting and snapping into place. Harry was screaming now.

His face stretched and is long hair shrunk into his skull as it grew elsewhere on his body. His clothes had been torn off by now and Harry lay convulsing on the ground. The screams turned to howls and whines as a dark grey being lay in Harry’s place, curled up and shaking.

The pack watched as the screams stopped and the wolf lay there, silent.

Leah, Quil, Embry, and Jacob had returned from the trees while Harry transformed and now stood a short distance away. Seth moved close to Harry and nuzzled his fur gently. His eyes blinked open and the pack watched him slowly rise to his feet as if he were a fawn standing for the first time. He took a few steps forward before realising his surroundings. His fur was a charcoal grey. He was smaller than any of the pack, and skinny; but definitely larger than a regular wolf. They noticed his snout was shorter too, and his head larger. Either that, or his fur was thicker around his face. His tail was skinny but tufted at the very end. He looked very much as if someone had crossed a lion with a wolf.

Harry locked his eyes onto Jacob and crouched, snarling. He leapt at the large russet wolf and the pair fought until Jacob had him pinned. Seth whined at the fighting pair, but Leah gave him a look that made him stay put. Jacob growled and Harry bared his neck in a sign of submission. Jacob huffed and released harry, who rolled onto his stomach and sprang up into a standing position. He sniffed the air and trotted over to Seth. The small wolf sniffed him then nipped his ear. Seth nuzzled him.

Leah watched the pair curiously as she went to stand by Jacob. Harry yipped playfully and managed to easily pull Seth into a game of chase. The pack kept Harry in the clearing as best as they could, but a handful of times the Cullens had to intervene, herding him back away from the forest where they could lose him.

Around half way through the night, Harry had calmed from his playful mood and lay down to rest. Seth joined him and Harry moved so as to be closer. The black wolf fell asleep soon after. The others sat close by, staying alert in case Harry woke up, but he didn’t and by the time the sun started to rise they had fallen asleep too.

That is, until they were woken up by Harry howling in pain. Seth shot up and stared down at his imprint in worry. Alice, and Carlisle made their way over.

“It’s okay. Harry is fine.” Alice assured the pack. She had a fresh set of clothes in her arms. Seth nuzzled Harry, who was writhing in agony, but got scratched in doing so. The young wolf jumped away, and Leah rushed to him, making sure her brother was okay. Harry, meanwhile, had begun to visibly change. His bones cracked and locked into place, his hair grew shorter and shorter until it disappeared; and his snout shortened, face contorting until the others recognised the form of Harry as a human. His howls had turned to screams and then eventually just shaky breaths. His eyes opened and he pushed himself up weakly into a sitting position.

“Harry, are you okay?” Carlisle asked.

The boy nodded and Alice handed him the clothes.

When he was dressed, Seth trotted over, worry in his eyes and he also looked sick. The large wolf headbutted Harry gently. Harry saw the deep gash on Seth’s face and his eyes widened.

“Seth!” his voice was hoarse and strained. “Did I do that?” he asked sadly.

Seth nuzzled him as if to say it was okay.

Carlisle placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “He got close when you were changing back. I will be able to treat it.”

Harry frowned and looked away. “I’m sorry Seth. I didn’t mean for you to get hurt.”

Seth merely nipped at Harry’s shirt then nudged him to start walking towards the dirt track where one of the Cullen’s cars sat parked. Harry didn’t resist and got into the back seat. Alice opened the boot and got out some more clothes, handing them to the wolves who promptly left for the trees to change.

Carlisle got into the driver’s seat and handed Harry a bottle of water. The boy took it gratefully. He watched Alice get in her own car and the pack emerge fully clothed from the forest. Jacob got in the front seat, Seth taking the middle of the back next to Harry, and Leah next to him. Quil and Embry joined Alice in her car.

Seth looped an arm around Harry’s shoulders. The boy looked up at him and, to his surprise, the scratch that ran across the left side of his face and chin had stopped bleeding.

“How?” he muttered.

“The wolves heal at a fast rate. Though I’m surprised that that particular injury is healing slower than usual.” Carlisle explained, glancing at them quickly before focusing back on the road. “I will need to take a look at it later.”

“I really am sorry, Seth.” Harry apologised.

Seth smiled reassuringly. “It’s fine Harry. I know you didn’t mean to. And hey, if it scars, at least Emily won’t be alone.”

Leah took this as a good reason to hit her brother. “Don’t let her hear you say that.”

Harry cocked his head in confusion.

“Emily is Seth and Leah’s cousin. Sam Uley imprinted on her. One day he got angry and transformed. Emily was close and ended up getting hurt.” Jacob said and Harry nodded in realisation.

 

The journey back to the Cullens’ home was short and uneventful. The conversation was lacking, Jacob and Leah preferring to stare out of the window, Carlisle focussing on the road, and Harry just intent on staying close to Seth.

Once inside, Harry sat on a chair on Carlisle’s study while the vampire patched up the wound on Seth’s face. Despite his fast healing, he had to have stitches.

“I’m really sorry Seth.” Harry apologised for the tenth time since he transformed back. Carlisle left the room.

Seth sighed with a small smile, “Harry, it’s fine. I’m fine. It’s not a big deal.”

“But I hurt you!” Harry cried. “I hurt you Seth. And I can’t even do anything about it. If I didn’t freak out so much over magic, I could heal you instantly. You wouldn’t need stitches. Hell, if I wasn’t here in the first place you wouldn’t need stitches. You’d be better off without me around.” He shrank into himself as he curled up on the chair.

Seth knelt on the floor before him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey,” he spoke gently, his breath was sweet, and Harry looked up into his eyes. “Don’t ever think that. I am here, I am safe. You have done nothing wrong. You said it yourself, you can’t control what you do in that form.”

Harry averted his eyes again, but Seth cupped his face in his hand, making him look at him. “Look at me little lion, yes I got hurt. Yes, I need stitches. But no, it wasn’t your fault. And no, I would not be better off without you. I really care about you Harry, and I know you care about me. If it were you that was hurt, I would be blaming myself too, but blame gets us nowhere. It’s in the past, and the only one blaming you for this,” he pointed at the long line of stiches across his face, “is you. And all that is doing is making you upset. I don’t want you to be upset Harry.” He leant in close and kissed the smaller teen gently on the cheek before pulling away.

Harry smiled weakly, tears in his eyes. “Are you sure you’re younger than me?”

Seth laughed and stood, a wide grin on his face. He held out his hand to Harry, who took it, and pulled him to stand with him. “Come on, let’s go downstairs. Meet Quil and Embry properly. They've been bugging us to meet you since I told 'em about you.”


	8. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise deeply for the hiatus when I said I would post soon. A lot has happened in my life and it has affected my ability to think of good ideas for my stories.   
> However, I have managed to write a long chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy.

The world around Harry flashed red and green. The air hung with dust and smoke and ash. Screams were muted and foggy as if they came from beneath water, but they were piercing all the same. A tense and pulsing ringing shot through his head and confusion clouded his mind.

All around him, left and right, bodies fell. Harry sunk to his knees, clutching his head painfully tight. His wand was nowhere to be seen and a wicked laugh broke through the fog. A cold shiver tingled throughout Harry’s whole body. He knew that laugh. He search wildly around but _He_ was nowhere to be seen.

No, no, he was dead. _He_ was dead. This had already happened. This wasn’t real. He had to snap out of it. He had to-

Before him, right in front of his still form, fell a bloody and mangled body. A body with bright ginger hair, pale freckled skin, and a long nose.

“Ron” Harry croaked; voice full of despair. The maroon jumper Ron wore was torn and bloody, revealing the deep bite mark where he had been drained. The body was dragged sharply away by an unseen force and Harry reached out desperately. “No! Bring him back!” he roared.

He was soon met with the sight of Hermione, throat brutally ripped out and face so marred that it was only by her long, curly hair, dark chocolate skin, and the broken vine-wood wand she clutched in her cold hand that Harry knew it was her. The monster that did this growled a ghoulish growl, as unseen as _Him._ Next to Hermione, holding her hand in a tight, frozen grip, lay Lavender Brown. Flowing blonde hair stained red and form equally marred as the other girl. The oversized pink bow in her hair was torn almost to shreds.

Once more, they were yanked from sight and replaced to Harry’s cries. _He_ laughed wickedly again, joining Greyback’s snarls.

Fred appeared, crushed and limp. Limbs mangled and chest effectively torn open. He was clutched by a sobbing, howling George. His now missing arm matching his already missing ear. Blood poured from both wounds and coated the unmoving Fred even more.

Harry’s visions cycled through more and more disturbing scenes, Luna twitching and writhing under a bright red light; Sirius pale and hollow on the ground, mouth bloody and cheeks torn open as if all of his innards had been forced out of his body through his face; Molly Weasley’s bones broken one by one, ribs caving in and crushing her organs; Ginny falling cold and still by her mother, head severed off and rolling towards Harry.

The cacophony of torment Harry was forced to hear alongside the ghastly and sickening visions grew louder and louder, joined by more and more monsters. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, even Peter Pettigrew.

And then suddenly, silence.

Harry stood slowly. The lights died and he was left in a dark hall. He squinted in the darkness and stumbled forward. A spotlight shone in the distance and there stood Seth. He was smiling warmly, arms outstretched and inviting. Harry cried in relief and ran to him, but as he neared the vision twisted and warped.

Seth’s loving face turned cold and wild, ferocious. His oh so beautiful chocolate eyes held malice, transforming into something dull and harsh. He looked angry. A malformed version of himself.

Beside him two more spotlights shone to reveal equally disturbing and deformed versions of the ones he loved. To the imposter Seth’s right stood Remus, carrying Teddy in his arms. The toddler crying a piercing cry.

To the left stood his parents, Lily and James. Disappointment and malice on their twisted and uncanny faces.

“Monster” they snarled, voices as cold and sharp as their appearances. They were joined by those of his friends. Ron, Hermione, Sirius. Fred and George. Mrs Weasley.

Harry watched in terror and shame, tears streaking down his face. the hisses turned to screams and the spotlights turned off. Moments later the switched back on, the almost blinding white lights showing a scene of brutality. Now real and warm forms of his family lay torn apart and bloody at Harry’s feet. His hands were red, shiny and sticky with warm fresh blood and he felt the liquid on his face and mouth.

“No” Harry muttered. “No, no…” he sobbed in disbelief. He howled in agony and fell to his knees.

 

“Harry? Harry!”

Harry’s eyes shot open. He sat up abruptly, almost crashing into Charlie. He was breathing heavily, and his throat was sore. Sweat coated him in a thick glossy layer, sticking his hair and pyjamas to his body. He felt deathly cold and his eyes were pinpricks as he searched the bright room wildly but not really seeing.

“Harry, it’s okay. You’re safe.” Charlie soothed, placing a calm hand on the young man’s shoulder.

Harry blinked and focussed on Charlie’s face and his gentle, worried eyes. He took a slow breath. “Wh-what happened?” he clutched his head with a groan, a vicious pain was shooting through it without remorse. “What time is it?”

“It’s four in the morning. You had a nightmare, Harry. A pretty bad one. I know nightmares, my daughter suffered them for months a few years back. Are you okay kid?” Charlie spoke. It was probably the most Harry had heard him speak in one go. He sounded really worried.

Harry thought a moment. He couldn’t remember much of his nightmare, just that he felt so guilty. “I- I’m fine Charlie. I just have a killer headache.” His voice was hoarse. He must have been screaming a lot. He coughed.

Charlie frowned. “You stay there, kid. I’ll go get you some painkillers. Okay?” the cop gave him a stern, concerned look and exited the room. He returned shortly with a glass of water and a couple pills.

Harry took them gladly, gulping down the water.

Charlie still regarded him with worry.

Harry half smiled, half frowned. “I’m fine Charlie. Really. This isn’t the first time I’ve had a nightmare. I was actually expecting one around this time. I get them a lot around this time of the month. My condition…” he explained. This just mad Charlie frown more.

“Right. The treatment. Can’t they give you pills to combat it?”

Harry shrugged. “I’ve never asked.” It had been almost a week since the full moon and it was always around this time that his nightmares got worse. Usually he wasn’t loud when he had them, but apparently tonight was different.

Charlie gave him a _look_. “You will speak to Dr Cullen about this. Nightmares aren’t good for you.” He insisted.

Harry sighed but nodded.

Charlie let out a satisfied grunt. “Right then. You go have a bath. You’re drenched in sweat, kid. I’ll change these sheets. They’re soaked.”

Harry blushed, but got out of bed. He did so a little too fast and his head shot with pain again. He wondered when the painkillers would kick in. Stumbling forward, he headed to the bathroom.

 

Later that day Harry was picked up by Seth to go to the reservation. Harry had decided to stay in Forks and so needed to come to some form of agreement with the reservation pack much like their treaty with Cullens. It was a short trip to Sam Uley’s home and Seth and Harry met with Jacob, Leah, Quil, and Embry outside before knocking on the door.

Since the full moon Harry had spoken with Quil and Embry a few times. They were decent guys and Harry got on well enough with them. Embry was the quieter of the two, a bit more reserved and down to earth, where Quil was outgoing and loud, his optimism and energy easily rivalling Seth’s.

A woman with three large scars down the right side of her face opened the door. The wound was clearly old but still vivid in colour, reminding Harry of his curse scar and how it had looked when _He_ was still living, and it seemed to morph her face. Despite the right half of her lips being forced into a frown, she smiled warmly at the group. She wore a warm brown plaid shirt atop a light grey tank top and a pair of faded jeans. She wore little jewellery, a simple necklace made of wooden beads and on her left hand was simple gold wedding ring.

“Jacob, Quil, Embry.” The woman greeted. “Seth, Leah. My favourite cousins. It’s been a while.” She stepped forward to hug Seth, glancing briefly at the deep scar on his own face. Harry noticed Leah seemed uncomfortable in her presence and just gave her a nod, a forced smile on her face. The woman regarded her sadly before turning to Harry. “And you must be this Harry I’ve been hearing about. Congratulations to you and Seth.” She shook Harry’s hand. “I’m Emily, Emily Uley. Come in, the boys are waiting for you.”

Emily ushered them inside and led them to the dining room where, around the large table, sat Sam and his pack. There were five in total, all of them large muscly men with cropped hair. Harry had been told that the shifters all needed short hair, else their fur would be too long in wolf form. It was a point Harry found mildly interesting, though a bit of a shame. Seth would look so good with long hair.

The Uley pack stared at them when they entered and Sam stood, nodding to Jacob with that stern look he bore when they last met. “Jacob.”

“Sam,” Jacob nodded back, an equally stern look on his face. The tension in the air was so thick it could but cut with a knife.

Emily broke the silence with a chough, “Well, I’ll leave you all to it then. I’ll just be in the kitchen if you need me.” She left with an awkward smile and Harry frowned a little. She was nice. He would have preferred her to stay, but he brushed it off and held Seth’s hand, stepping closer to him.

“Please sit down.” Sam nodded to the empty seats at the table.

Jacob stepped forward and sat at one end of the table, opposite Sam. Quil and Embry took their places to the right of him. Harry took a seat to Jacob’s left, Seth sat next to him, putting a barrier between him and the other pack. Leah was left without a chair, but she just stood by Jacob, arms crossed and glaring at Sam. Harry felt a little bad for her, being the only woman in a group of men must be hard.

Sam looked over each of them, he seemed to disregard Quil and Embry, as though they were of little importance. He looked at Jacob with respect and a hint of mistrust. Leah was met with sadness and guilt and he quickly looked away from her. He stared at Harry with no outward contempt, just wariness and unease. Harry shrank at the gaze and frowned, but he knew why Sam was cautious about him.

When Sam looked at Seth his brow furrowed, “What happened to your face?”

Harry looked away in shame, long hair hiding his face. The wound he had inflicted on Seth was large, reaching from his left eyebrow to below his ear. It resembled Emily’s, though comprised of two marks instead of three. The shorter started just below the corner of Seth’s eye and ran parallel to the larger. The inflammation had settled but the stitches were still showing.

Seth rubbed the back of his neck, “It’s nothing. Just an accident.” He said lightly.

Sam wasn’t appeased, “He did it, didn’t he?” he spoke accusatorily.

Leah scoffed, “Oh please, like you can talk. Look what you did to Emily.” She defended when Harry flinched at the words.

“Yeah, leave Harry alone. It was an accident.” Quil piped up.

Sam was about to growl a retort, anger on his face, but was cut off by Jacob.

“Enough about that.” He said clearly. “We need to discuss terms on Harry’s life in Forks. He has confirmed that he plans to move permanently. Isn’t that right, Harry?”

Seth took Harry’s hand and he relaxed, looking up and nodding. “Yeah. Last Thursday we confirmed that I can be contained by the Cullens and the pack.”

“Why couldn’t we have had this meeting sooner then, if this was last week?” a shifter on Sam’s right asked with annoyance. “I had a date I had to cancel today.”

“Your love life is of little importance right now, Jared.” Sam huffed.

“Harry’s condition leaves him weak in the days before and after the full moon. He was given proper time to recover.” Jacob spoke with certainty.

“So, he really is a werewolf? Like, proper full moon and silver and stuff?” a younger looking shifter asked.

Jacob nodded.

“Wicked.” The younger shifter grinned excitedly.

Harry frowned.

“No, it’s not.” Seth spoke up when he noticed his imprint’s unease. “It’s painful and dangerous.”

Harry leaned into Seth thankfully, practically hugging his arm. The young shifter was successfully silenced.

There was a knock at the front door, confusing everyone in the room, and Harry heard Emily answer the door. Their voices were hard to make out, but as the newcomer was let in Harry sniffed the air. His face lit up and he stood abruptly, startling the shifters, especially Seth, who was dragged up with him. He released the eighteen-year-old and turned to face the door. Standing there beside Emily was an older looking man with grey in his sandy blonde hair, subtle wrinkles on his face, wise amber eyes hiding sadness and pain, and large faded scars across his face from cheek to cheek cutting across his nose.

He wore sandy coloured trousers and a heavy knitted grey jumper, both items were clearly old and well worn. The magic used to repair them was producing errors after the amount of times the charms had been used.

In his arms he held a small boy dressed in a red t-shirt with a light grey unzipped hoodie. He looked to be around four or five years old and had pale skin and grey eyes. His shoulder length sandy hair framed his face in adorable ringlets and the small smile gracing his pink lips made him look almost angelic, which contrasted the mischief he held in his smoky eyes.

“Moony!” Harry cried and practically flew to the man and child, “I’m so sorry.” His voice was muffled by the crushing hug he enveloped the pair in.

Remus hugged back as best as he could with Teddy in his arms. “Don’t be sorry Harry. You needed the space to get better.” He smiled gently and Harry pulled away. Remus looked to Teddy, “Teddy bear, this is your Uncle Harry.”

“Harry!” Teddy grinned, squirming in his father’s grasp. Remus set him down and the boy immediately hugged Harry. Harry knelt down a little as Teddy barely came up past his waist.

“Hey up pup.” Harry smiled fondly and ruffled his godson’s hair, watching as the blonde waves turned to a messy black and his skin darkened. He had a brief moment of panic, but it was overcome by joy. He picked up the five-year-old and smiled widely, “You remember me?”

“Yeah! Uncle Harry, tell me the story of you and the dragons?” Teddy asked enthusiastically.

Harry laughed but shook his head, “Not right now pup.” He looked back towards the shifters, who were watching the three of them. Harry noticed Emily had joined them and was stood beside Sam was a calm smile on her face.

Most of the shifters were sat, but a few were standing. Seth had inched closer to them and bore a fond grin.

Harry took Remus’ hand and led him over to Seth and the other shifters. “Remus, Teddy, these are the shapeshifters. Guys, this is my godfather, Remus Black, and my godson, Teddy.”

Leah stared at the boy in Harry’s arms. “He was blonde.”

“Teddy is a metamorphmagus.” Remus supplied. “He can change his appearance at will. Or, he will be able to when he grows up. He has little control of it at this age.”

Harry smiled at Remus’ teacher mode, remembering his third year fondly. He set Teddy down. “Remus, how long will you guys be in Forks? And how exactly did you know I was here? I only gave you Charlie’s address.”

“That is something we wish to know also.” Sam spoke, “You are another werewolf. We cannot allow Forks to be put in more danger.”

Harry frowned; it was a good point but a sad reminder. Seth took his hand and gave him a gentle smile.

Remus placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Charlie gave me directions.” He explained then looked to Sam, “I intend on moving to Forks, I have been away from Harry long enough. If this is where he is staying, Teddy and I will do so too.” He spoke with a calm that only he could pull off. He had a small smile on his face as he spoke, and his eyes sung of sadness.

“Really? But what about-“ Harry began but Remus cut him off.

“Cub, I’ve missed you. Teddy missed you. We are alone back in England. If we can be close to you again, we will.”

On cue, Teddy reached for Harry’s hand. “I wanna stay with you Uncle Harry.” He pouted.

Harry almost melted at that sad look. He smiled softly and nodded.

“That’s all very sweet, but what of the safety of Forks?” Sam’s gruff voice was heard again.

A thought popped into Harry’s mind. “Wolfsbane. We can use that, and have the pack keep an eye us as extra protection.”

Remus nodded. “I’ll have to find a job soon to fund it, but that sounds like a god idea.”

“I can fund it Remus, there’s no need-“

“Harry, you are my godson. It is my responsibility to take care of you.” Remus said. “Not to mention you being turned was my fault. I have even more duty for that.”

Harry frowned. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Jacob took that moment to interject, “Wolfsbane? That’s the potion to make you guys tame, right?”

Harry nodded. “Yes. With Remus here he can buy the ingredients. He was never good with potions, but I learned how to make it.”

“Are you sure you’ll be able to? Without freaking out, I mean.” Seth asked, worry on his face.

Harry gave it thought but nodded. “I think so. Potion making doesn’t require much use of a wand.”

Sam cleared his throat. “Explain to me this potion. What exactly does it do? How does it work?”

Remus picked up Teddy, who was, in boredom, flicking through eye colours. “The Wolfsbane potion allows the drinker to keep their human mind during the full moon. It is taken in five doses leading up to the full moon and it doesn’t take effect if even one dose is missed.”

Sam nodded thoughtfully. “And the full moon is the only time you would be a risk without it?”

“Yes. We are merely human the rest of the month. Weaker, even, in the days before and after the full moon.” Remus explained.

Jacob thought a moment and met Sam’s eyes. “It appears we have a solution then. As long as you are able to take your potion you will be allowed to stay.”

Sam nodded, but gave Remus and Harry stern looks. “But if I find a human has been killed or turned you will be forced to leave or face the consequences.”

Remus bowed his head in acceptance. “Those are acceptable terms. However, this next moon we will be without potion. It takes a full month to brew correctly.”

Sam frowned but muttered, “Very well. Your pack and the Cullens can guard two of them, correct?” he addressed Jacob, who nodded. “Right. I believe we are done here then.”

This was a clear dismissal and Jacob stood, turned, and lead his pack outside. Harry, Remus, and Teddy followed in comfortable silence, reunited once more.


End file.
